


Sunglasses

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [127]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Fun, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Past Mpreg, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: The Harrington-Hargrove’s have a family day.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [127]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 2





	Sunglasses

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

"Girls, it's time to wake up. Come on today is our family day." Steve shook his daughters’ arms trying to get them up. His twin girls, Libby and Lilah. They were their two pride and joys.

The six year olds both groaned as they sat up in bed and looked at their momma with tired eyes. Libby took after Billy with her hard attitude and piercing blue eyes while Lilah took after Steve, a sweetheart and just an angel. They were fraternal twins so of course they each had their own personalities but at the end of the day they were still each other’s best friend and Steve was happy to provide the other with a built in best friend for life.

He and Billy were over the moon about them when they found out they were both twin girls. He knew right off the bat what he wanted to name them and knew he and Billy were going to have a great bond with them. They were a perfect family, just the four of them. 

Today, Steve and Billy decided to take the girls out and spend the entire day with them.They planned to take them to some amusement park and then take them out to eat.

Libby began to rub the sleep from her eyes then, Lilah soon followed. They got up and went into their bathroom. At just six years old, they already know how to get into the swing of things with washing their faces and brushing their teeth. Steve left them to get ready and went back to his room, to join Billy in getting ready.

He was in their bathroom watching himself brush his teeth in the mirror and smiled when Steve walked in. "Morning baby."

"Morning." Steve squeezed the toothpaste onto his own toothbrush and began to brush his teeth as well. 

When they were both done, they kissed and then made our way into their walk in closet. They each picked their outfit for the day and changed into it before going to check on the girls.

Since they weren't in their bathroom anymore, Steve checked their room and saw their beds were both made and the room was back to being cleaned.

He heard bowls clinging downstairs and knew exactly where they were and what they were doing.

They followed the noise until they reached their kitchen and saw their daughters helping themselves to cereal on the breakfast bar.

Steve got a pot of coffee started while Billy greeted his darling daughters.

He got stuff out to him and Steve some breakfast since the girls were eating their cereal. Once everything was done, they ate across from them and talked about what they should do today.

"So girls, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Can we go bowling?" Lilah asked. 

Steve shrugged at the suggestion and looked at Billy. "Okay, wanna do anything else after that?"

"Mini-golf?" Libby suggested. 

"I know the perfect place! We can go to the sports center! They have bowling, an arcade, mini-golf, and laser tag." Billy announced and the girls’ faces lit up.

"You girls up for that?"

"Yeah!" They both beamed.

"Alright, well, finish your cereal and we'll get in the car to head over there. It's like a forty five minute drive so we should be there around eleven."

"Okay, mommy."

**\---**

"Daddy, can you help me?" Libby asked as she got ready to hit the golf ball. She was doing really well thanks to the help from Billy. He would help her aim so that she would make a hole in one."Of course baby. Here, hold it like this and swing back a bit." She did as he said and she just missed the hole but kept trying along with Lilah to make the perfect shot. 

They were so cute, trying to work together.

Steve and Billy purposely made more shots than normal to let them win. But when they were teenagers, Steve was a beast at mini-golf. Billy took him there on one of their dates and Steve beat him every time.

They soon finished the game and moved onto something else.

The girls had so much fun getting to do all these activities in one place and Steve could tell they were gonna be asleep on the way home, which was fine by him that means he and his husband can enjoy and quiet ride home.

Lilah started to rub her eyes and walked over to Billy, hugging his legs. That was their cue that they had too much fun and were ready to leave.

He picked her up and she rested her head on his shoulder. "You ready, baby?" Steve asked Libby. She nodded and held onto his hand.

They walked back to the car and buckled the girls in. Libby fell out instantly and was on top of her sister. Steve snapped a quick photo as Billy started to drive them home.

**\---**

The girls woke up once they got back to the house, Steve gave them both a bath and tucked them in. 

Now he and Billy were laying in bed. Billy was reading and Steve was on his phone. 

He sighed and turned his phone off, looking over at his husband. "Babe, can I ask you something?" He asked and reached over, twirling one of Billy’s curls in his finger getting his attention. "What do you say, if I said I wanted another baby?"

"Well, I would say yes. But are you ready for another baby? I think we're pretty comfortable with our girls now."

"Yeah, but the girls are starting to take care of themselves and I miss having a little baby around the house."

Billy was silent.

"So is that a yes or no?" Steve asked. 

Billy smirked and jumped on top of his husband, straddling his hips. He smacked his lips onto Steve’s and kissed him deeply. "Does that answer your question?" Steve smiled and continued to kiss him as he started to pull down his husband’s pajama pants. 


End file.
